Dempsey and Makepeace: Christmas time
by Duann
Summary: Makepeace and Dempsey spend Christmas together
1. Chapter 1

**That's a story I wrote last year as part of my other D&M fanfiction. I thought I'd post it here to put you in the Christmas mood. **

James went into the room and stopped in the doorway. Harry was standing by the huge Christmas tree, looking at it dreamily. The tree was beautifully decorated and the lights were shimmering in the dark and their warm colorful glow reflected on Harry's face. She sighed smiling happily. She remembered the days when she was decorating the tree with her father. She was absorbed in the activity and felt the importance of the moment. But that was when she was a child. Right now she was an adult and she had arrived at Winfield Hall only a few hours earlier and the tree had been already decorated. The house was still vibrant with life. Everyone was getting ready for dinner, the maids were rushing around the house, most the guests were getting dressed in their rooms or wandering around the rooms, chatting and laughing. Her cousins Donna and George were sitting in the corner of the living room chatting with their second cousin, Leanne and her husband.

James got closer and stretched his hand in front of Harry with a box of Christmas tree decorations they had bought in London and about which she had obviously forgotten. She enjoyed his closeness for a moment, but knew someone might notice that. They hadn't told the others they were together, deciding they didn't want to make a big fuss about it. She had noticed a flicker of disappointment in James' eyes when they had made that decision, but he had nodded his head in agreement. And right now she regretted the decision. It was Christmas and she didn't want to pretend anything.

"I think it lacks something", James said from behind distracting her from her thoughts. "You wanna do this?", he asked pointing at the decorations.

"Not without your help", she smiled and handed him the first one. "Hang it up there, next to the blue one", she said and pointed up. He obeyed and reached for another one.

"Where now?", he asked.

She took a while to look at the tree, not aware he was staring at her. She looked amazing in the colorful lights reflecting in her face, her eyes glistening with joy, her nose wrinkled as a sign of concentration.

"There", she said.

"Where?", he asked not taking his eyes off her.

"Over there", she repeated and looked at him as he didn't move. She smiled, but reprimanded him, "You're supposed to look at the tree"

"I'm sorry", he grinned.

He stretched out his hand with the decoration.

"Here?"

"A little bit to the right", she said and got closer to him to direct his hand. Their fingers touched and he felt a spark going up his arm to his heart.

"You look beautiful", he whispered.

She smiled charmingly and looked down into the box. They went on decorating the tree for another 15 minutes, laughing, exchanging glances and touching each other in passing.

George who was facing them looked at them from time to time and noticed the exchange of glances and smiles. He also noticed something else. Harry looked different. She was glowing with happiness. 'Could the American be the reason?', he wondered. He remembered the last time he saw Harry. She had been with this American guy and he had accompanied her to the wedding. She had introduced the American guy as her partner from work and a friend. George still had doubts about that when he had seen them dancing at the wedding and then the day after the wedding they had looked different and he could swear they could hardly keep their eyes off of each other. Now he observed them for a while and still couldn't make out the truth. He had to admit one thing, Harry and James looked good together.

"What's this?", Harry showed a little package hidden at the bottom of the box.

"That's my present for you", he said.

"Hidden here?", she looked at him amused.

He nodded his head.

"But it's not Christmas day yet", she smiled.

"Ok, then give it to me", he moved the box away from her.

"No", she protested and grabbed his arm. "I want to see it now"

"Are you sure? It's not Christmas Day yet", he teased.

"Let me see it", she said quietly looking him straight in the eyes.

Without a word he took out a glass figure from the box. He held it in his hand and this time didn't ask Harry where to hang it. He looked at the tree closely and finally spotted the right place for it. He hung it on one of the front branches so that it was clearly seen. She looked at it and then at James.

"An angel!", she sounded amazed.

"For MY Angel", he said and his eyes softened when they met hers.

"Thank you", she whispered and without thinking much she kissed him, lightly and tenderly, then left the room as quickly as she could. James smiled to himself and when he looked to the right his eyes met those of George staring at him. Dempsey grabbed the empty box and followed Harry out. On his way to the kitchen, he saw her talking to her father, but when he came back they were both gone. He peeped into the dining room and the living room, but didn't find her there so he went upstairs. He knocked at her door but there was no answer. He hesitated but then tried pressing the door handle and the door slid open.

"Harry?", he called out, but still no answer. He went inside and heard the shower running in the bathroom. He went inside and stood in the doorway for a while watching her figure behind the frost glass of the shower cabin. She turned off the water and opened slightly the door. She reached out her hand and tried to feel the towel. He rushed to her, grabbed the towel and held it out for her. She finally felt it.

"Who the hell…?", she exclaimed.

"It's me, Angel", he said joyfully.

She snatched the towel and wrapped it around her soaking body.

"You scared me", she asked irritably. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm guarding you", he winked.

"Do I look like I need any guarding?", she snapped.

"You look ... stunning", he beamed.

"Dempsey!"

"You left your door open", he raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"So what?"

"Someone might have come in"

"Someone?"

"Yeah"

"Dempsey, you're the only person here who likes to sneak into a woman's room uninvited"

"Oh, I thought the kiss was the invitation"

"What kiss?"

"By the Christmas tree"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"You're childish", she remarked.

"I'm a man", he protested.

She looked at him and laughed.

"Your man", he said in a low voice and pulled her into him.

"James, I need to dress up for dinner", she protested.

"You look great to me", as he said this his hand ran up her back to her shoulders. He moved his face closer and brushed her soft cheek with his fingers.

"I'm serious", she said. "We don't have much time"

"We have enough time", he whispered and while his fingers brushed her hair, he kissed her lips. She hesitated, but couldn't resist the kiss.

"Now your shirt is wet", she remarked a while later.

"I've got to change anyway", he replied and put his arms around her waist. "I enjoyed that tree decorating stuff"

"Me too", she smiled. "But I really need to get ready"

"Ok", he sighed. "I guess I should get ready too". He touched her nose playfully, "Don't go anywhere without me"

"I won't", she kissed him and then pushed him gently towards the door. When he left, she opened the wardrobe and took out her evening dress. She looked at it approvingly. This was the dress she had worn to dinner in Paris. She hadn't worn it since then and thought this would be the perfect occasion. She really wanted this Christmas to be special and she was determined to make James feel positive and less homesick. She had even asked if he was planning to go to New York for Christmas, but he had said he was fine. She hadn't

bought it, but had decided not to lean on him. Christmas was a special time and she was convinced that for him it must have been very hard to spend another Christmas far away from home, far away from his closest family. She didn't know what his reasons were, but she was going to make this special time more bearable for him. Reminding him of Paris was part of this plan.

She sat at her dressing table and turned on the hairdryer. While she was drying her hair, the memories of the past came back to her. She loved all the Christmases spent at Winfield Hall with her father, family and friends. She loved the atmosphere of this house, the childhood memories and this incredible feeling of the past mixing with the present. She smiled at the memory of her and James decorating the Christmas tree. That had been a magical moment and she was sure there was more to come. She had a feeling this was going to be one of the best Christmases in her life. She was there with James and it was the first Christmas they shared as a couple.

Forty minutes later and she was all dressed up, standing in front of the mirror and smiling satisfactorily. She glanced at the watch. It was 5.45 p.m. Fifteen minutes to spare. She considered checking on James, but decided it wouldn't be a wise idea. He could hardly keep his hands off of her all day and she wasn't going to let him ruin her hair or make-up. She laughed quietly.

Ten minutes later there was a light knock on the door and she knew it was James. She took her shawl and went to open it.

"Wow", he said when he saw her. "You look absolutely glamourous"

"Thank you", she smiled.

"And this dress…", he looked her up and down admiringly. "…is a walking hazard, princess. Didn't you wear it in Paris?"

"I did"

"Well, I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off all night"

"All night?", she looked surprised. "There's no such need", she winked.

He grinned and held the door for her. They were walking down the hall in silence.

"What are you thinking?", she asked quietly.

"This and that", he said.

"I know you miss your family and would like to be home for Christmas", she said.

He stopped walking and took her by her arms, fixing his eyes on hers.

"I am home", he said seriously. She searched his eyes for any sign of hesitation, but she found none. She leaned in and kissed him. Then she slid her hand in his and when their fingers locked, they headed for the stairs.

The dinner was fantastic. The dinning room was filled with the scent of delicious food and drink, but most of all with the chatter, laughter and a truly family atmosphere. To Lord Winfield's delight, the house was lively again, but most of all he was overjoyed seeing his daughter happy.

After dinner, they all moved to the sofas by the fireplace with a glass of wine each. George asked James about Christmas in America and he told them about his family traditions. Harry was sitting on the opposite sofa next to her father and she was looking at him with a smile and listening to his memories with great interest.

"So why didn't you go to America for Christmas?", Leanne asked. "Don't you miss your family?"

"I do", he said. "But I guess I'd miss London while there even more"

"What is it about London that you like so much?", Harry's aunt, Patricia, asked.

"Well..." he paused and glanced at Harry, but she was looking at her wineglass. "I like many things here"

"What things? Come on, tell us what an American finds fascinating about this country"

"I've learned to appreciate your food, the transport is good. I love all the places in London like the parks, Tower Bridge, the Albert Hall and stuff, but most of all I love the people here. Their friendliness, loyalty, beauty…", he finished lowering his voice.

"Well, that's a good reason to stay here", Leanne remarked. "To London then and ... the people"

Everyone raised their glasses and made a toast. James didn't even realize when he started describing Harry. Did she realize? He looked at her. She was drinking her wine but then for a second she raised her eyes and he saw she was blushing.

The maids started serving coffee, tea and cakes and people started to move around the place. Harry took the first opportunity of joining James on the sofa. He handed her a cup of coffee and offered a plate with cake, but she shook her head.

The people started talking about the best Christmas they had had. There was a lot of laughter when Lord Winfield started telling a story of little Harry getting lost at the attic while looking for the presents. James was listening attentively and laughed the loudest. Harry took advantage of this and took a bit of his cake. "What are you doing?", he said quietly catching her red-handed.

"Nothing", she smiled innocently as she swallowed the cake.

"I saw it", he said accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

She took a sip of her coffee, but after a while she reached to his plate again.

"It's my cake", he said quietly and moved the plate away from her.

"Can I have some more?", she asked.

"No!"

"Please, it's delicious"

"You didn't want any when I offered you some"

"I didn't know it's so delicious", she replied. "Please, just a little bit"

He moved the plate towards her and watched her while she used her spoon to cut off a bit.

"Hey, you've eaten half the cake", he protested.

"Oh come on, I thought Christmas is about sharing", she smirked.

He laughed seeing her act like a little girl. He held the plate for her while she finished the cake.

Later they were sitting there, drinking wine and started singing carols. Each person was to start singing their favorite carol and then the others joined in. That was an amazing evening and Harry looked at all the smiling faces, listening to the joyful voices and feeling James' closeness felt blissful. She moved closer to him and put her arm through his. He gave her an amazed glance when she slipped her hand into his, but locked his fingers with hers and his eyes glowed. It was a dream come true. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started humming 'Have yourself a Merry little Christmas'. The evening fell into perfection.

Around 11.00 p.m. the people started going upstairs to change for the midnight mass in the small local church. James wasn't a regular churchgoer, but this was something he couldn't miss. They changed into some warm comfortable clothes and drove to the church. It was a small local church nicely situated in the marvelous surrounding. All the people seemed to know one another and suddenly James felt a part of this community. He was standing next to Harry, but took a while to look around appreciatively before he could attend the mass properly. Their fingers touched a few times and suddenly he felt her little finger lock on his. He held it and looked her in the eyes, then he intertwined his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand in response and he only let go off her hand a few times when the ceremony required this.

When they were back at Winfield Hall, they delayed going inside until the door closed behind the last guest. James took her hand and they wandered off towards the garden to enjoy their privacy for at least a moment. They stopped in the shadow of a huge fir tree so that no-one could see them from the inside of the house. He embraced her from behind and leaned his cheek against hers.

"I had a great time today", he whispered.

"Me too", she said.

"I liked sitting there as a couple", he kissed her neck. "and standing in church holding your hand"

"After all, Christmas is about sharing ... and love", she turned to face him and put her arms around his waist and he did likewise. He gently rubbed his nose against hers.

"I think I could do with a little bit of warming", he grinned. "It's freezing cold here"

"Oh is it? I think I might have a sweater somewhere", she smiled teasingly.

"A sweater?", he looked amused. "I think I know a better way"

"Well, I don't think so. This is a well-known way I learnt from an American..."

"Oh, shut up", he said and kissed her, pulling her closer into him. She responded kissing him slowly, but ardently.

Harry was standing in front of the Christmas tree looking at it dreamily. James was in the kitchen making them some tea before they went upstairs. They had come back a few minutes earlier and found the whole of the ground floor empty and quiet. It was way after 2.00 a.m. so everybody was probably sleeping.

"You're not thinking of opening your presents now, are you?", James whispered into her ear.

She turned and looked at him.

"I'm making sure they're safe from you", she replied.

"Shall we drink the tea here?"

He took her hand and they sat on the sofa opposite the Christmas tree.

"I used to sit here as a little girl", she said. "I waited till everybody went to bed and sneaked out of my room to wait for Santa here"

"So, did you see him?"

"No, I would fall asleep and wake up in the morning when all the present were already here", she smiled. "And then one day I woke up hearing some noise and discovered it was my father who put all the presents here. I was so disappointed, but I never told my father I knew it was him", she said after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"I knew how important it was for him to think I still believed in Santa Claus", she explained. "Especially after my mother's death"

"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"I'm not sure...", she smiled.

"You are amazing", he said and kissed her. "Wait here", he said and went over to the tree.

"Hey, you're not allowed to do that", she protested.

"It's Christmas Day already", he remarked and started digging in the pile of presents. Finally he smiled triumphantly as he found the box he was looking for.

He went back to the sofa and handed her his present.

She opened it slowly careful not to tear the paper as it was so neatly wrapped. She opened the box and took out a flacon of perfume, the one she saw in Paris.

"Thank you", she smiled and opened it and sprayed some on her wrists. She rubbed the perfume in her skin and smelled it.

"This is beautiful", she sighed.

He took her hand and rubbed its inner part, then moved it closer and smelled her wrist. He kissed it softly and went on to kiss the inner part of her palm. Their glowing eyes met. he could read hers like an open book. He leaned in and aimed at her lips, but she put her finger on his mouth.

"Why don't we go upstairs", she whispered.

He moved back, took her hand and helped her up. They went upstairs holding hands and forgetting the mugs they left on the coffee table.

He took her in his loving arms the moment the door closed behind them.

*****

"Damn it! Wake up", Harry sat up on the bed and looked at him in panic.

"What happened?", he opened his eyes and looked dumbfounded.

"We've overslept", she snapped.

"Honey, it's Christmas or did you forget?", he put his head back on the pillow and tried to pull her down as well.

"Exactly!", she said and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Damn it", she cursed and started picking up her clothes from the floor. "It's so embarrassing"

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that everyone is downstairs opening their presents and wondering where we are and...", she raised her voice theatrically. "what we've been doing all night"

He laughed, but seeing her serious face, stopped.

"Come on, honey. We didn't do anything wrong", he tried to calm her down. "In fact it was perfect"

"Jim, that's not the right time for this", she snapped. "Get up please. We need to be there"

"Ok, ok", he said and got out of bed too.

When they entered the living room, everyone was in the middle of opening the presents chattering excitedly.

"Here are our latecomers!", Leanne exclaimed with a big grin on her face and everyone turned to look at them. Harry blushed and cursed Leanne in silence.

"Sorry, the alarm didn't go off", Harry said quietly and went over to kiss her father.

"Yours too?", George looked at James teasingly.

"Harry's my alarm clock", he replied matter-of-factly, but when he saw the expression on her face he quickly added. "She always calls me in the morning to make sure I won't be late for work"

"So sit down", Lord Winfield said. "I'm sure there are some presents for you too"

Harry was pretending to be involved in opening his presents, but she unnoticeably glanced at James while he was unwrapping a blue box. He opened it and was surprised to find another smaller one inside. When he took it out and opened, he saw another one inside. He laughed to himself and looked around wondering who could have thought of this, but everyone seemed to be occupied with their presents. He took out the last box and when he opened it, he saw a pair of goggles. He took them out and looked in amazement.

"What have you got there?", Lord Winfield asked.

"Goggles", he said still amazed.

"Oh", he replied. "Are you going skiing?"

"Not that I know of", James replied and put the goggles away.

Harry smiled to herself and went on watching him. He took another box and when he realized someone had used the same trick again putting smaller boxes inside, he laughed.

But this time there were only three boxes and when he looked into the last one, he found an envelope. He opened it and frowned. He stared at the content and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, it looks like I am", he said to himself and immediately knew who the present was from. He looked at Harry and sent her one of the most dazzling smile she had seen.

"Sorry, James?", Lord Winfield asked. "Did you say something?"

James unwillingly broke the eye contact with Harry and turned to her father.

"It looks like I am going skiing after all", he smiled and showed him the ticket.

"I wonder who's got the other one", he teased.

James looked at Harry again, but she was explaining something to her aunt. He looked back at the tickets, there were two: one was a plane ticket to Geneva and the other the train ticket to Bourg St Maurice. It reminded him of the conversation they had had with Chas a few weeks earlier. Chas had been trying to convince them t go skiing with him and Alice. James guessed that they were going too but he didn't really mind who was going to be there. Or so he thought...

He was shocked when he saw Fry at the airport the next day. Chas looked at him apologetically and Harry tried to calm James down, but it didn't help much. He started making fun of Fry and finally Harry had to step in or otherwise this would end up in a terrible row. She took him to the side and reprimanded him and asked him not to spoil this trip because of Fry. He listened and was sulky for a little longer but finally had to admit she was right. After all he was going to Val d'Isère with Harry and that's all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

*****

They were coming back to the hotel. Chas and Alice were walking holding hands in front of them followed by Fry. When Dempsey had suggested having drinks in some club in the centre but Fry overheard it and told Alice and Chas who accepted the proposal with pleasure. Dempsey couldn't hide his anger and Harry had to calm him down. She was so close all the evening, but so far away. She was within his reach but he couldn't hold her, couldn't kiss her which drove him mad. She noticed that and smiled to herself. After an hour or so , the tiredness started to make itself felt. Luckily everyone was tired after the first day of skiing and decided to go back to the hotel. So they were walking back passing laughing people who were obviously starting their night out. For a moment Harry envied them that they didn't have to hide their true feelings, didn't have to pretend. She felt Dempsey trying to hold her hand. She looked at him reproachfully and he gave her a dazzling smile. They slowed down a bit to allow the others go ahead. They had spent the whole day with their friends and he longed for her company. Their hands were moving back and forth around each other, their fingers touching for seconds and then parting. They were silent, aware of the tension. They noticed that Chas and Alice stopped and looked up.

"Look at that! I've never seen so many stars in the sky at one time", Alice exclaimed.

That was true. The sky was scattered with millions of small shining dots. It looked stunning and made an impression you were standing on top of the world. The whole universe was looking down on you. James moved closer to Harry and put his arm around her.

"Look, it's Orion up there", he said and pointed at the sky. She looked up, but then turned her eyes at him. She didn't care about Orion. His eyes were looking at her with affection were a much better view. She felt his closeness and the warmth of his body next to her. The cold wind was caressing their faces. It started to snow again and the soft snowflakes were falling down on them. She watched the flakes melt on his eyelashes, cheeks and lips. He felt her eyes on him and looked at her. Their eyes smiled.

"Let's go. It's freezing", Chas said and he led Alice down the path. Fry followed them and only Harry and James didn't move. They were standing there under the shining stars looking each other in the eyes. And with every snowflake melting on their faces, Harry's doubts and fears melted too. She didn't feel the cold of the night. Instead she felt something overpowering when she looked into his irresistible brown eyes glowing in the moonlight and looking at her with so much tenderness and softness. There was this little spark in her heart which grew bigger and bigger, this incredible feeling which overwhelmed her. Suddenly she knew. Suddenly she felt so sure.

"I love you", she whispered.

He looked at her surprised.

"What?", he asked amazed. It was the first time she had said that and it took him a bit by surprise.

"I love you", she repeated.

"You don't even know how much I wanted to hear that", he whispered back. "I love you too", he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

She smiled and moved closer to kiss him. She knew their colleagues were walking in front of them and could turn around any time but she didn't care. At that moment she didn't care about the whole world. She tilted her head and when he was lowering his head, unexpectedly she swayed and slipped on the icy surface. She fell down and as he tried to catch her, she dragged him down too. They both fell on the snow. They both started giggling. They were looking at each other still laughing and it wasn't the laughter caused by the fall. It was a laughter of happiness on both parts.

"Dempsey, Makepeace, are you ok?", Fry's voice was heard in the dark.

"Yeah, go on, we're perfect", Dempsey replied, looking into Harry's eyes. "Aren't we?" he whispered.

She smiled and pulled him into her close for their lips to meet in an ardent kiss.

*****

"What are you doing?", she asked slapping his hand gently. They were sitting on the sofa in her room and Dempsey had just finished rubbing some ointment into her knee with practised movements. She had hit the knee when they had fallen down on the snow and James decided she needed the ointment.

"Nothing", he said and his hand crept up her leg again.

"James, please"

"Yes, honey?", he grinned.

"I'm exhausted. Half a day on the slopes is more than too much"

"You were doing great today", he said and tried to kiss her.

"Hey, I mean it. I want nothing more, but lie down soon"

"You've got it", he said as he jumped up to his feet. He grabbed her in his arms and lifted her up.

"What are you doing? Put me down at once"

He carried her to the bed and put her down as she wished. He was next to her in seconds and his hand went up and down her thigh.

"You're not listening to me", she said amused. "I'm worn out"

"You don't have to do anything. You just lie here and I'll take care of everything", he whispered. His hand reached her waist and he drew her closer.

"Jim...", she tried to object.

"Yes?", he said and caressed her face with his fingers.

"Fry will be looking for you", she said.

"And...?", he said and kissed her chin softly.

"What if he doesn't find you"

"So what if?", he said and kissed her again.

"There will be gossip", she said but was on the point of giving in.

"You care?", he looked at her.

She watched him for a short moment, his eyes glowing, the smile on his face, his lips... She remembered their kiss under the starry sky with the snow falling down on them. She reached out her hand and put it round his neck. She kissed him deeply.

Later Harry was lying in James' arms smiling happily.

"Fry is sure to start being suspicious", she remarked.

"Bloody Fry. I start to think he messed up the reservations on purpose"

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh, I don't know. To ruin my plans?"

"What plans?"

"You know very well"

"Do I?"

"Well, I can show you if you like", he leaned over her.

"You've showed me enough"

"Have I? And I thought you'd never have enough of me"

"Hmm, wonder what made you think that", she smiled teasingly.

"Hmm, let me think...", he whispered as he ran his fingertips around the contour of her face. "How about ... the way you look at me, the way you smile, the way you kiss me, the way you make love to me..."

"Shh", she put her finger on his mouth, blushing slightly which didn't remain unnoticed.

"Honey, you're blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"You are!", he grinned. "Harriet Makepeace, I can't believe I made you blush"

"You did not! It's just ... er ... I just..."

"You just what?", he looked at her amused.

"You think it's funny!", she said and sat up.

"Of course not", he assured her. "I think it's ... sweet"

"I'm not used to...", she paused. "discussing ... things"

"I know...", he said softly as he brushed her arms.

"I'm just not like...", she hesitated. "other women..."

"I know that and that's why I fell in love with you", he said.

She looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes made her smile. He touched her cheek with his open hand and she covered it with his tilting her head a bit. They lay down again and she nestled up with him.

"James", she looked at him. "I think you should go"

"You're throwing me out?", he was surprised.

"I'm not, but you can't spend the whole night here"

"Why not?"

"You know why... Fry will notice that for sure"

"Come on, I spent the previous night in one room with him and I'm not gonna spend another one"

"But he'll ask questions"

"Then I'll tell him to shut up", he said. "Anyway, I think he's so tired after the whole day he won't take any notice of me"

"Yeah, that was a day full of thrill for me and for us", she giggled remembering Fry's skiing.

"I thought he'd break both legs and arms", James giggled too.

"Naah, Fry is a tough guy", she remarked. "I owe him a few bruises though"

"You do?"  
"Yes, he ran into me a few times"

"I didn't see that", James was shocked. "Are you alright"

"Don't I look alright?", she smiled.

"I'll have a word with him tomorrow about that"  
"You won't"

"I will! I swear I will"

"You won't because I'm asking you not to", she smiled sweetly.

"I can't trust you. You say something and then you change your mind"

"What?"

"First you say you're tired and then you can't have enough of me", he grinned.

"That's not true", she poked him.

"Oh isn't it?", he dared her with his eyes.

"You're so arrogant", she sighed.

"No...", he paused and brushed her face tenderly. "I'm so in love with you"

He leaned over to kiss her but she put finger on his lips.

"I love you more", she whispered.

"Can you say that again?"

"I love you", she smiled.

"I didn't hear you", he said.

She closed his mouth with a kiss.

*****

"I'm so sorry Dempsey", Fry said at breakfast. "I didn't even notice when I fell asleep"

"That's ok, Fry", Dempsey smiled. "I didn't notice that either"

"I didn't realise you were as tired as me", Fry remarked.

"Well I was", Dempsey said quickly and tried to divert Fry's attention. "So, how do you like it here?"

"It's fantastic", Alice exclaimed. "It was such a good idea to come here"

"Glad to hear that", Chas smiled. "You weren't so sure in the beginning"

"Oh, you know me..."  
"Dempsey", Fry interrupted. "But you can't have been that tired last night"  
"What?", Dempsey looked at Fry a bit dumbfounded.

"You went to Harry's room and you surely didn't come back before midnight", Fry said matter-of-factly.

"Fry, how do you know that if you were supposed to be sleeping", Dempsey laughed nervously.

"You left way before eleven", Harry looked at Dempsey a bit panicked. Here they were with their friends and because of bloody Fry, they were looking at them and listening to the conversation. "I'm sure I was in bed by eleven"

"So you were", Dempsey grinned. "I mean, you must have, you looked really exhausted when I left. By the way, how's your knee?"

"Fine , thank you. The ointment you gave me worked miracles"

"What's wrong with your knee?", Alice asked.

"I hit it. but it's ok"

"Maybe you should stay in the hotel today?", Dempsey suggested, concerned.

"I didn't come that far to miss even one day of skiing", Harry said.

"I'll come after breakfast and have a look at your knee"

"Honey, I'm really fine. It's just...", she said and frowned. She called him 'honey in front of the others. Damn! Luckily it seemed no-one noticed. Or so it seemed. Alice was watching them for the rest of the morning. She felt something was different, but her suspicions were eased later on the slopes when she watched James and Harry get into an argument.

That was weird though. First they were waiting in line for the cable car to get them on the top of the slope. She noticed James whispering something to Harry's ear and Harry giving him a reproachful look. Then on the slope they were obviously having an argument and it didn't surprise her when James mumbled under his nose, "She's so stubborn"

"What's up?", Chas asked.

"You can't win with her", Dempsey said irritated. "You go down that track and I'd better stay and see what she's up to"

"But what happened?"

"Her damn knee. I told her she should stay in the hotel, but no – she knows better". Dempsey snapped.

"You need any help?"

"No, you go ahead. I think I'll managed to persuade her to have a break today"

Dempsey watched then others head for the track and when they started skiing down, he returned to Harry.

"Done"

"What have you told them?"

"That we want to have some privacy at last"

"You wouldn't dare", she looked panicked.

"No, but I was tempted", he grinned. "Ok, ready?'

"Yes", she replied. "Though I'm still not sure it's a good idea to sneak out like that. They'll find out"

"They won't if we are careful", he replied. "Which you aren't"

"What? I'm very careful"

"Yeah? I wouldn't say calling me 'honey' at breakfast was careful"

"It just slipped off my tongue", she looked apologetically. "Ok, that was stupid", she sighed.

"That was sweet", he grinned.

"So", she looked amused. "Are we going to ski or you want me to freeze standing here?"  
"I would never let you freeze", he grinned. "But since you insist, let's go"

They took their skis and walked further to the right to another slope. It was his idea to wander off at least for a while.

She listened attentively when he explained to her the route. She was a bit surprised as she thought they just had to go down the slope, but decided he knew better, having been there before. So she followed him and smiled to herself watching his maybe not quite stylish but confident skiing. She turned to the right and went through a small wood just as he had said. She saw him from the distance in the clearing and she halted too. She took off her goggles.

"You're good", she remarked.

He didn't say anything but came closer.

"Take off your skis", he said.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to ski away", he said and kneeled down to help her take off the skis. When he did, he leaned them against a tree next to his and turned to her.

"What are we doing here?", she asked.

He didn't say a word, but with his eyes fixed on hers, took off his gloves and came closer. He tenderly touched her cheek.

"Jim, you're not..."

He grabbed her around her waist and drew her closer making their lips meet. He kissed her.

"Jim...", she sighed as she managed to break away. "This is...", he didn't let her finish as he kissed her again and she responded this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands cruised up her back to her shoulders. She clung to him as the kiss continued. A few minutes later they broke away. He brushed her face with his fingers.

"Harry...", he whispered lovingly. "...mine forever"

"You bet" she smiled dazzlingly and kissed him.

"As much as I'd love to be here with you, I think I'm starting to freeze", she said.

"Didn't I warm you up?", he asked pretending to be stunned.

"I'm serious", she said.

"Me too", he said and pulled her for another kiss.

"Let's go back, please", she whispered when they broke away.

"Ok, we should go anyway. Knowing Fry, he's already called in the rescue team to look for us", he agreed but before they set off he couldn't resist kissing her again.  
"You know, I think I'll try to get a room for my own. I saw some people leaving the hotel in the morning", he said.

*****

"Where have you been?", Fry exclaimed when he saw them . "I was just about to call the rescue team"

"Fry, are you forgetting we are cops? We don't get into trouble that easily", Dempsey remarked.  
"So Harry, are you ok? Can you ski or shall we go back tot he hotel?"

"I'm fine", Harry smiled.

"What about your knee?"

"It's ok"

"She needed a bit more ... warm-up than usual", Dempsey grinned at Harry and if looks could kill, he'd be dead within a second.

"So shall we go up?", Chas asked.

"Sure", Dempsey replied.

"Fry, are you coming?"

"Err, I was thinking ... the hockey game is on"

"You suggest going back to the hotel?", Dempsey asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about that"

"Come on guys, you didn't come here to watch TV", Alice said reproachfully.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking about watching TV", he grinned at Harry who gave him a poke in the ribs.

"James Dempsey, you're going up that hill and then give more skiing instructions", she said firmly.

When they were going to the ski lifts, Fry pulled Dempsey back by his arm.

"How do you do this?"

"Do what?", Dempsey asked confused.

"You know", Fry smiled meaningfully. "With women"

"What women?"

"All women"

"Fry, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on, I have eyes..."

"You certainly have", Dempsey giggled.

"I wish I were like you", Fry said

Dempsey couldn't help laughing.

"You can't – I'm an American"

"No, I mean with women. Wherever you go they all look at you in that special way ... even Makepeace"

Dempsey looked at him and stopped laughing. Fry definitely caught his attention now.

"Makepeace?"  
"Yeah, I mean, she's not like other women. She's a cop and your partner, but sometimes she looks at you .... I don't know..."

"You don't know what?"

"Like she likes you ... a lot", Fry said.

Dempsey grinned to himself, but gave Fry a reproachful look.

"Fry, of course she likes me. We're friends", he said. "And you'd better not tell her or anyone about this conversation. She'll get mad and believe me that would be the worst thing that happened to you"

*****

"Oh, that's what I needed", Harry said as she closed the bathroom door. She was back in her jeans and T-shirt and her hair was still a bit dump from the shower.

"I hope you're hungry", he said. "Dinner is ready"

He took her hand and led her to the nicely set table. She looked appreciatively at the food, the candles and a single white rose lying by her plate. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"For you, my love", he whispered.

"Thank you", she said and kissed him.

"Now let's eat", he said.

The dinner was delicious and they had a really nice evening. They ended up in bed watching a film.

*****

"Isn't that strange?", Fry remarked looking at Chas and Alice as they were sitting in the hotel bar having a drink.

"What?", Chas asked.

"Dempsey and Harry gone..."

"What's strange about that - Harry was tired and you know Dempsey – he likes to go on his own"

"Yeah, but that's still strange they're gone at the same time"

"Fry, you're not suggesting they're together, are you? Because if you are then I will think you hit your head harder than I thought", Chas giggled. "Just think about it – can you imagine Harry and Dempsey together?"

Fry gave it some thought and then laughed.

"You're right. I don't know why I thought of that. They keep quarrelling and Harry is always annoyed with him"

"You see", Chas said matter-of-factly.

"But you must admit that recently they haven't quarrelled a lot and Dempsey seems to take to her", Fry said.

"Fry, stop that nonsense! They are friends, but we all know that's all they are"

"Then if Harry's in her room, where's Dempsey?"

"I don't know, probably having great fun somewhere"

"Yeah, maybe with that blond I saw him with last night"

"What blond?"

"I don't know"

"So how do you know she was blond?"

"I saw them going into his room. I could swear he was trying to kiss her"

"But you didn't see her face?"

"No, it was too dark"

"Well, so now you know why he wanted to have his own room so desperately", Chas grinned. "By the way, I think I'm tired too"

He looked at Alice suggestively.

"Yes, it's getting late so we'd better go upstairs too", she said. "Goodnight, Fry"

"Good night", Fry replied.

*****

The film had ended and James switched off the TV. They were lying in bed in the complete darkness now and Harry got up to draw back the curtains. When she did, a splendid view of the town was revealed. She smiled admiringly. The snow was glittering in the town lights and they could see the outline of the mountains in the background.

"This is an outstanding view", Harry sighed.

"So it is", he grinned. She glanced at him and noticed he wasn't even looking at the window.

"How can you tell if you're not looking there", she asked amused.

"Oh, the view I'm looking at is outshining everything else", he said. She was wearing a long silky nightgown which was emphasising her slim figure.

"I'm serious", she said.

"So am I", he replied. "Come back here"

"You're not romantic at all", she pretended to be hurt. "You can't appreciate the beautiful scenery"

"Come here and I'll show you a real romantic", he said and reached out his hand to her.

She smiled and joined him in bed, nestling up with him.

"Oh, this is so good. Pity we have to go home the day after tomorrow", she said sadly.

"I know, but I can promise you unforgettable moments in London too", he said and caressed her face.

"I'll keep your word for that", she replied. "But I must warn you – after this trip, it won't be easy to come up to my expectations"

"It's never been easy", he sighed.

"Are you complaining?", she asked.

"Do I look like someone who's complaining?", he answered her with a question.

"I hope not"

"Well, I'm not. I've always liked challenges"

"That's what I am to you? A challenge?"

"No", he replied. "You're the woman I'm in love with"

She rewarded him with a kiss.

"I hope they won't find out we're here together", she said after a while.

"Who?"

"Alice, Chas, Fry..."

"They won't", he said.

"How come you're so sure?"

"Everyone knows you hate me"

"I don't hate you!"

"You don't?"

"Of course not and I never did"

"One could get a different impression..."

"Based on what?"

"On how you treated me"

"I treated you the way you deserved it"

"Hmm, I think sometimes you overreacted a bit"

"Don't tell me I was that horrible"

"Was?", he grinned teasingly.

"Hey!", she slapped his hands playfully. "Remember you're in my room and I can..."

"You can what?", he grabbed her hands.

"I can call security and tell them..."

"Yes?", he leaned over her and fixed his eyes on her lips.

"And tell them ... you've broken in here"

"How will you explain this?"

"What?"

"Me in your bed..."

"Err ... I don't know ... but I'll think of something", she said. "After all I'm a cop"

"Then I guess I'll have to keep you busy, too busy to think", he whispered.

"And how are you gonna do that?", she smiled slyly.

He didn't reply, but kissed her slowly, deeply and when she started reciprocating, he drew her closer and held her tight.

"Hmm, stop", she said.

"Why?"

"I think I heard a knock at the door"

"Ignore it", he said and pulled her into him again.

"God, it's Alice", Harry whispered a bit panicked when she heard the voice outside her door calling her name.

"Shh, she'll go away"

"I told her I wasn't feeling well", Harry said. "I'd better talk to her before she gets worried"

She climbed out of the bed and put on her robe.

"Hide in the bathroom", she told him.

"This is getting really exciting", he grinned.

"Just hurry", she said and went to the door. She opened it as soon as James had disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Oh, hi Alice"

"Harry, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"I was just going to sleep"

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I think it was just tiredness"

"I'm glad", she said. "Have you seen James?"

"No, not since we came back from the slopes"

"Well, he seems to have disappeared again"

"You know Dempsey, he's a loan wolf", Harry smiled.

"Yeah, you're right", Alice said and jus as she was about to leave, she spotted something behind Harry's back.

"Isn't that his jacket?", Alice pointed at Dempsey's jacket which was lying on the armchair.

Harry cursed herself in silence.

"Yes ... err ... I have no idea how it got here"

Alice looked at Harry suspiciously, but Harry smiled an innocent smile.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I really feel tired and need the sleep"

"But of course", Alice said. "Good night"

"Good night"

Harry shut the door and leaned against it, sighing.

"That was close", she said when James emerged from the bathroom.

"Thank God I put my other clothes on the chair", he said.

"We're no good at keeping our relationship secret", she remarked.

"But we're good at other things and that's what counts", he said and then he had an idea. "Did they go to their rooms? I mean Alice & Chas plus Fry?"

"I don't know, but I'd guess so. Why?"

"What would you think of a walk in this romantic scenery?"  
"What now?"

"Yeah"

"But it's late and cold and..."

"And wasn't that you saying something about being romantic?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Oh, come on. Let's do something spontaneous"

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am", he said. "Come on, let's get dressed"

"But this is crazy. Everyone is coming back to the hotel..."

"Exactly", he smiled. "There's only going to be the two of us and the stars"

She contemplated his words for a while and went over to the wardrobe making him grin happily.

"Where are we going?", she asked about twenty minutes later as they were leaving the hotel.

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you", he said and squeezed her hand.

They took a nice walk along the almost empty lanes of this cosy mountain town. The snow was crunching under their feet and the frost was stinging their cheeks. It was too cold for a long walk so they decided to go back to the hotel about half an hour later. When they were near the hotel, Harry suddenly stopped and he looked at her questioningly.

"James Dempsey, that was the most romantic trip I've ever had", she said.

"It goes for me too", he replied and brushed her cheek tenderly.

She put her arms around his waist and leaned in for a kiss. There were only the two of them, their love and the stars shining brightly above them.

Alice was to draw the curtains when she noticed a lonely couple. She was about to turn around when something stroke her and she stood there watching them. She couldn't see their faces as they were too far away but there was something about them that made her smile. She saw them embrace and stand there for a long while kissing. For a moment she envied them until she felt her husband's arms around her.

"Going to bed?", Chas asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yes", she said and drew the curtains. She glanced out of the window one more time and saw the man take the woman's hand and walk towards the hotel. There was something familiar about the couple and for a moment she thought she knew them, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"What is it?", Chas asked.

"I thought I saw someone, but no ... that's impossible", she shook her head.

"Saw who?"

"There was this couple kissing...", she laughed at her thoughts. "No, that's ridiculous"

"Don't tell me you thought it was Dempsey and Harry", he gave her a reproachful look.

"I know - this is stupid"

"You've spent too much time with Fry", he giggled.

"Let's go to bed", she took his hand.

They lay down and turned off the light.

"Chas, what do you think of Dempsey ... and Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, does he like her?"

"I think so. They're good partners so I guess they must like each other"

"Yeah, I know, but do you think he likes her ... as a woman?"

"Darling, you really shouldn't have listened to Fry and his ridiculous theories"

"Forget about Fry", she said. "It's just sometimes one could get the impression they're close"

"I think they're close friends, but that's all"

"Does he say anything about Harry when you have that man's talk?"

"Not really"

"What about other women?"

"Dempsey's not exactly a guy who likes talking about his private life"

"But you always said he enjoyed women's company"

"True, but recently he seems to shun women", Chas said. "Funny, I even had the impression he found the right one, but he has never said anything and no-one has seen him with anyone recently"

"That's weird, isn't it?"

"Well, Spikings would say that everything about Dempsey is weird"

"I wonder what Harry would say...", Alice smiled slyly.

"You should ask her", he said and yawned.

"I might", she said quietly.

"Honey, promise me one thing", he said.

"What?"

"That you won't try to act as a matchmaker again", he said.

"It worked last time", she said proudly.

"But that was different"

"How?"

"Then at least the guy was interested"

"You might be surprised...", she smirked.

On New Year's Eve they went skiing till the early afternoon and then went back to the hotel to get ready for the celebration. They had booked a table in one of the restaurants. They had a lot of fun: dining, drinking, dancing and laughing. The restaurant was crowded and you could hear people speaking different languages. Before midnight, people started to out on their coats and taking champagne and glasses they all went out to watch the fireworks which were to be let off at midnight. When midnight struck, everyone started to hug and shout New Year's wishes. Champagne was flowing like water. Harry and James exchanged wishes with their friends and drank a toast. Then when the others weren't looking, James took Harry's hand and led her towards the darker corner of the street. When they were far enough, he stopped, pulled her into him and cupped her face in his hands.

"Happy New Year, Harry", he whispered.

"Happy New Year, Jim", she replied and they fell into a soft kiss then getting more passionate. The fireworks display started and the sky became scattered with all the colours of the rainbow, sparkling and glowing beautifully.

*****

The next day they were on the train travelling to Geneva. The few days spent in the French Alps did them wonders and they were unwilling to end this, but they had no choice. Fry had been acting strange, giving Dempsey an angry look or making cheeky comments. No-one knew what had happened to him and no-one really cared. James was in high spirits and didn't give a damn about Fry. He was recollecting the New Year's Eve and couldn't help grinning at the memory.

After half an hour of travelling, he felt Harry's head lowering on his shoulder. He looked at her and realised she was falling asleep. Alice was reading a book, Chas had fallen asleep some time earlier and Fry was looking blankly through the window on the other side. James moved to the side a bit and put his hand around Harry allowing her head to rest on his shoulder and securing her the comfortable position. She moved closer and put her hand across his chest, then went back to sleep. After some time James also felt the tiredness. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled. He drifted into sleep leaning his head on Harry's.

Alice finished the last chapter of the book and put it away. She looked through the window and then realised everybody was silent. She looked around and smiled seeing everyone asleep. She frowned at the sight of James and Harry and her smile grew bigger. She poked her elbow into Chas' ribs gently.

"What?", he opened his eyes distracted. She beckoned over to Harry and James. Chas stared at them with disbelief. That was quite a nice sight actually.

When they were at the airport going to their gate, Chas waited for Fry to ask him a question.

"Fry, what's bothering you?"

"Dempsey"

"Dempsey?"

"I'm surprised Harry is so nice to him"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were her, I'd never speak to him again"

"Why? What did he do"  
"Nothing"  
"Nothing?, Then why have you said all that about Dempsey?"

"I saw something  
"Saw what?"  
"Maybe I shouldn't be telling this"  
"Fry, you started it so either you explain or I'll think you're insane"

"Ok", Fry sighed resigned. "Last night after midnight I saw Dempsey with some woman"

"What else is new?"

"No, you don't understand", Fry said. "I saw them in a very unambiguous situation"

"What does that mean?"

"You know...", Fry raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "They were kissing!"  
Chas laughed seeing the seriousness in Fry's eyes.

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Chas! He was with Harry! How could he leave her there for some other woman"

"Are you sure it was Dempsey?"  
"Absolutely"

"And who was the woman?"

"I have no idea"

"What did she look like?", Chas was really curious to find put who Dempsey had picked up.

"I didn't see her"  
"But you're sure it was Dempsey and some woman"

"Yes"

"How can you be sure it wasn't Harry", Chas said and the moment he realized his own words, he burst out laughing. "Sorry, I don't know where this idea came from"

In fact he knew. It was all Alice's fault. She made the ridiculous assumptions last night.

"Fry, even if Dempsey was with some other woman, I don't see why you're angry"

"Because I don't like how he's treating Harry"

"Fry, they're not married. They're friends, that's all"

"But..."

"Just give him a break, will you?", Chas said irritably. "It's his life and his business"

They caught up with the others, but Chas couldn't stop thinking about what Fry had just told him. He couldn't believe where his colleague got his ideas from. He chuckled, but then his face became serious. He remembered how good Harry and Dempsey looked sleeping on the train while cuddled up to each other. Then another memory flashed back. After the New Year's toast Alice was looking around for Harry, but couldn't find her nor Dempsey. Was that a coincidence? Was that really so impossible? After all Dempsey had spent the whole evening dancing and flirting with Harry. They had danced with other people, but Dempsey had danced all the slow dances with Harry. They had been almost inseparable and it was really hard for Chas to believe Dempsey was kissing some woman.

"Fry must be insane after all", he said out loud.

"What?", Alice asked. "Why are you saying this"

"I'll explain later", he replied quickly as Harry and James were walking within the hearing distance.

*****

They were woken up by the phone ringing. Harry picked up the receiver and when she heard Chas's voice, she mechanically looked at the watch. God, it was almost 9.00. They overslept again!

Dempsey looked at the watch too, and seeing the time, he wanted to get out of bed when he heard Harry say, "Ok, I'll call Dempsey. He had left his car here after Christmas and now it seems it is blocking mine so I have to wait for him"

Dempsey gave her a surprised look. His car wasn't blocking hers. What the hell was she talking about?

When she put down the receiver, Dempsey looked at her questioningly. However, she didn't seem to have noticed that as she said. "Well, it seems we are in the habit of skipping breakfast", she smiled as she turned to him.

"Why did you say my car was blocking yours?"

"Because that way we have one extra hour. Or even more than an hour knowing your habit of always being late", she said lazily and put her head on the pillow. "Oh, I'm so tired. I have so much sleep to catch up on". She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully.

"An extra hour?" he repeated excitedly. He looked at her and was surprised to see she was trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey, don't tell me you're going to sleep", he sounded disappointed and a bit irritated, but got no answer. "I don't believe it!".


End file.
